<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Gift by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217517">One Last Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [204]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, So Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's last birthday gift is the one that Harry has always dreamt of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [204]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaternymph/gifts">lovelywaternymph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For lovelywaternymph who is such a wonderful friend xxx</p><p>100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Prompt no. 58: <em>You don't have to say anything. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>31th July 2007</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Harry lay in bed at the end of another wonderful birthday. Draco, freshly showered and clad in silky pyjamas was beside him. </p><p>“You’ve got one final gift,” Draco said, Accio’ing a perfectly wrapped present from their bedside cabinet. It flew into Harry’s waiting hands. </p><p>“What’s this?” Harry mused as he ripped open the paper. “A surprise?”</p><p>Inside was a tiny box. Harry cracked open the lid to find a positive pregnancy test. </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Draco whispered as Harry kissed his still-flat tummy. “I know how much you've wanted a family of your own.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>